Nine Year Old With A Twenty Year Old's Body
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: After 'Breaking Dawn'. Renesmee Cullen shares the woes of being half vampire and half human while on an outing with Jacob. JacobRenesmee. Author is now Anti-Twilight


This is set after the events in 'Breaking Dawn'.

* * *

I sat near the bubbling stream, unsure of what comfortable sitting position I should take. I didn't want to look like I had waited impatiently like the child everyone thought I was.

Well…technically I _was_ a child.

My chronological age of 9 years completely upstages my…well _physical_ age. I had the body of a twenty year old, but due to the side effects of being born half-vampire half-human I aged at a ridiculous rate. Thankfully, I stopped aging when I hit seven years of age. No one was happier than my parents and my not-quite-soon-to-be husband, Jacob Black.

Everyone in my family _refused_ to let me marry at such a young age, despite my outer appearance and intelligence. Mom all but wrung Jacob's neck when Dad told her about our 'thoughts on matrimony', as he called it.

Ever since I understood what love was and discovered Jacob's feelings for me, I knew I was in love with him. Since I was little, something inside me knew we were meant for each other. Jacob found out much sooner when he imprinted on me moments after my birth. I was always jealous when some human girl _dared_ to stare at him during our outings together.

I grew, and so did my knowledge of my world and the rest of the world in general. I knew I was in love with my warm, perfect, and funny Jacob. I let him know many times when I touched his face with my hands. Of course, Dad would always growl a little whenever it happened.

I concentrated on the clear stream while I waited. After five minutes I finally caught his unique scent in the air. I turned to see him fastening his shorts behind bushes of ferns. I called out, my voice shaking with excitement, "It's about time you got here, Jake!"

He looked up wearing his ear to ear grin, "Well, I _did_ have to get past your dad, who kept trying to read my 'intentions', as he calls them…" He then sat directly in front of me and gave me the usual kiss on the forehead, which everyone knew irritated me. The only time we had truly kissed was after my seventh birthday party. Mom's glare the next day was the most frightening of all.

I looked over his glistening body and frowned when I reached the shorts, "_Must_ you ruin my fun today and wear those shorts?" Jacob laughed, like I knew he would and said, "Well that depends. Are you _trying_ to make your parents kill me?" I laughed at this and cupped his face in my palm, letting him know my thoughts.

_You're indestructible…_

I had planned this carefully. I knew Jacob loved to watch the sun dancing on my skin. My glow was weak compared to my family's. The sun was directly overhead, filling the meadow with golden light. Jacob stroked the skin on my arm gently while I gazed at his dark, shining eyes. He whispered "I love it when you do that."

My body acted on its own. I removed my hand from his face and replaced it with my lips. I felt him go stiff when I kissed along his jaw and finally reached his lips. Neither one of us moved for quite a while. My lips moved slowly against his while he breathed evenly. To my utter disappointment, his enormous hands took hold of my shoulders and put as much distance between us as he could.

"Renesmee," he sighed.

I pouted childishly and said out loud, "Don't start, Jacob! You're just like my dad…" He laughed, "You know, if someone had said that nine years ago, I would've ripped them apart. But he _does_ have a point." He ruffled my hair, to my chagrin, "Besides…you're _nine_ years old, as much as you hate to hear it."

A growl escaped my lips before I stopped it. Unfortunately, Jacob found it more funny than threatening and draped his long arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him pleadingly and placed my hand on his cheek again.

_How long?_

He held my hand under his larger one for a moment and answered, "After you turn twenty."

That did it. I took hold of his jaw and waited to hear a crack.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Nineteen!"

I felt a little better, but held on tighter.

"EIGHTEEN!"

Smiling, I let go. I giggled while he rubbed his aching jaw. Suddenly we both heard others approaching. We relaxed once we recognized the scents. Leah and Seth were dressing behind the ferns. I scowled when Leah entered the meadow but smiled at Seth. I never liked Leah, and the dislike went before I was born. I can still remember the sadness that echoed within my beautiful mother when someone named 'Leah' upset her. Of course, after meeting the pack, I realized _which_ Leah. The 'girly-wolf' wasn't all that fond of Jake's relationship with a 'leech'.

After high-fiving Seth, I asked wearily, "What do you want, Leah?" She smiled wryly and answered, "Just making sure our Leader isn't messing around with _jailbait_," she accented that with a poke at my forehead. If she liked that hand, she'd keep it away from me.

Jacob fell back onto the grass with Seth and waved her off, "Go away, Leah. Quit provoking her." She just laughed mockingly, "Why? Is she gonna drink my blood? Well, are you, _Nessie_?"

I _really_ hated her. But instead of attacking her, I just leaned back on Seth's hard stomach and said, "Thanks for offering, Leah, but I don't eat junk food." All three of us broke into laughter while Leah turned five shades of red, huffed loudly, and stomped away. After a few minutes of regaining our breath Seth straightened up frantically, bringing me with him, and exclaimed, "CRAP, I forgot! Nessie, your dad says that if you're not home in five minutes, your mom will break Jake's arms! IT'S BEEN SEVEN MINUTES!"

Jacob and I both looked at each other nervously and I yelled, "Would you PHASE already and get me home?" I turned to let him undress but saw _both_ my parents standing in front of the ferns. It was creepy how they had the same eyebrow raised.

I managed to squeak out, "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" I heard Seth yell very fast, "Hi, Bella! Hi, Edward! Bye, Nessie! Bye, Jake!" He was already running.

Dad laughed lightly and said to Mom, "Well, they already found our meadow. I think it's a good sign!" Her glare silenced him. Before she could turn on Jacob, who was keeping his hands as far as possible from his shorts, I blurted out, "We weren't doing _anything_! Jacob was just about to phase and take me home!" I raised my right hand and added, "True story!"

Mom's face relaxed into a beautiful smile, and said, "As long as Jacob's as stubborn as your Dad was, then I'm fine with it." Her cool hand cupped my cheek and I felt Jacob relax behind me. Of course, Mom would never hurt her best friend.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I'm gonna…go make sure Leah isn't mauling Seth to pieces." Mom held both of my shoulders as he approached. He and Dad exchanged knowing glances between them while I pouted. I _hated_ being nine.

"See you, Bells," he smiled tentatively at Mom. She smiled back, which meant she wouldn't be breaking any of his limbs today. Jacob finally cupped my chin in a silent farewell and ran towards the reservation.

Just _nine_ more years…

Dad's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Renesmee, if you did what I KNOW you did I will go after him and break his jaw."

Crap. I should've learned to control my thoughts before kissing Jacob. Mom asked, "What? What did they do?"

I raised my hands defensively and turned to face them both. "Okay! I kissed him, but it's not like he kissed me back! He might as well have turned into a rock!" I then said the dreaded words, "He knows I'm…nine...And he NEVER ceases to remind me of that!"

Dad continued to smile while mom gaped at him incredulously, "Well, don't look at me, Bella. She's as impatient as you were."

She hissed, "Edward!"

We all walked home, away from their, now mine and Jacob's, meadow. All the while, I walked between them while they each held one of my shoulders protectively.

I _really_ hated being 'nine'.


End file.
